La jeune fille animale
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Bella Swan est une jeune animorphe, une personne capable de prendre l'apparence d'un ou de plusieurs animaux, elle n'a pas encore cette faculté. Elle arrive dans la ville de Forks où elle montre son caractère déjanté à tous et surtout au jeune écrivain, Edward Cullen.


Bella Swan, jeune fille de 16 ans, bientôt 17 ans, emménageait avec son père dans une petit ville du nom de Forks. Gris, pluvieux, déprimant, voilà les mots qu'avait trouvé la jeune femme pour décrire le lieu.

Il n'y avait que deux lycées, tout était extrêmement petit et elle ne doutait pas que son arrivée allait faire parler. Elle n'était pas enthousiasmée tant qu'à l'idée d'habiter dans une si petite ville dans laquelle elle ne connaîtrait que deux personnes, son ami d'enfance, Jacob et son père. Autant dire qu'elle allait être comme un petit poisson dans un bassin de requins.

Heureusement pour elle, les cours ne débuteraient pas tout de suite, les élèves étaient encore en vacances pour trois petites semaines ce qui lui permettrait de rencontrer des gens, histoire de ne pas être seule pour la rentrée. Elle espérait au moins rencontrer quelqu'un de sa future classe, pour que cette personne puisse au moins la guider à travers le bâtiment.

Mais il n'y avait pas que pour cette raison qu'elle était inquiète ou stressée.

De génération en génération, la famille de sa mère a toujours été spéciale. Comme les Quileutes étaient spéciaux, elle l'était tout autant.

Ces deux familles étaient ce qu'on appelait des animorphes, c'est-à-dire, des êtres humains qui pouvaient se transformer en animaux. Les Quileutes étaient des canidés, des loups ou des chiens ou encore plus rares, un tigre pour une jeune fille de la « meute » comme l'appelait Jacob. La famille de Bella était encore plus rare, ils avaient des gênes tellement rares qu'ils pouvaient se métamorphoser en divers animaux et la jeune femme était inquiète de ne pas s'être encore transformé, c'était une tradition de se transformer vers ses 16 ans et en passant cet âge et s'approchant de l'âge de 17 ans, elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir eu sa métamorphose, sa mère l'avait bien sûr rassuré de ce retard, c'était forcément une bonne chose.

Son père lui, ne s'inquiétait pas, s'il pouvait garder sa petite fille humaine le plus longtemps possible alors c'était le meilleur, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sa Bella quitterait bientôt cette condition en ayant cette capacité incroyable de pouvoir se transformer en un animal, qu'importe qu'il soit.

Déjà que sa femme l'avait quitté pour un être comme elle, Charlie ne portait pas les animorphes dans son cœur, il avait tellement voulu être avec sa femme quand cette dernière se transformait en loup et allait courir dans la forêt, il aurait voulu partager plus de choses avec elle que sa condition humaine ne lui permettait pas. Alors il pouvait espérer que sa fille n'ait pas hérité de sa mère pour qu'elle reste plus près de lui, déjà que physiquement Bella lui ressemblait, peut-être que c'était un signe du destin et qu'elle resterait humaine comme lui ?

Les animorphes étaient tellement peu nombreux qu'il pouvait espérer que ce gêne disparaisse. Pas qu'il ait envie de priver certaines personnes de ce don mais il voulait avant tout partager avec sa fille et ce don n'en faisait pas parti.

D'ailleurs l'humeur maussade de sa fille l'affecta, s'il savait que le déménagement à Forks aurait provoqué une telle réaction il aurait sûrement réfléchi à deux fois quand Renée lui avait proposé que Bella vienne vivre chez lui. C'est vrai que la petite ville était assez pluvieuse et triste mais il aurait espéré que changer d'air aurait au contraire fait plaisir à sa fille mais peut-être préférait-elle les grandes villes comme New York ou ensoleillé comme en Floride ? En tout cas, Charlie espérait de tout cœur que cela lui passerait.

Dans son pull gris, appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, Charlie tenta un dialogue.

« Jacob a hâte de te revoir. Surtout pour te faire voir le gros chien qu'il peut devenir. _Malgré cette phrase, cela ne dérida pas sa fille, il décida alors de se taire. »_

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à la maison de l'agent de police. Bella attrapa son sac et contempla un moment la maison, ce qui avait de bien avec cette ville c'était la forêt presque omniprésente, elle se promit d'y faire un tour dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Elle monta avec son père dans sa chambre, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Bella déposa ses affaires et prit soin de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire puis elle changea de vêtements.

Elle opta pour une robe blanche qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses yeux noisettes presque dorés mais surtout ses cheveux bruns presque noirs qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Blanche neige » par Jacob. Elle se déchaussa puis cria à son père qu'elle sortait avant de pousser la porte d'entrée et sentir les graviers sous ses pieds. Elle eut un grand sourire, même si elle ne se transformait pas encore, elle ressentait une telle liberté quand elle marchait pieds nus qu'elle l'aurait fait tout le temps si les autres ne trouvaient pas ça bizarre. Immédiatement elle s'engagea sur un petit sentier juste derrière chez elle, elle marchait tranquillement, avec une musique en tête tout en chatonnant.

Bella marcha loin de sa maison, pendant une demi-heure avant de tomber sur une magnifique clairière, son regard se peupla d'étoiles en voyant ce lieu si merveilleux. Des fleurs par dizaines ou centaines s'étendaient au sol dans une jolie chahut, l'herbe était couché et formait un parfait lieu. La vue sur le ciel pouvait paraître belle s'il n'y avait pas eu les nuages.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, c'était qu'à Forks il pourrait y avoir de la verdure, et surtout si grande ! Elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère lui faisait l'éloge du lieu, c'était tellement beau et enchanteur !

Elle tourna sur elle-même, la tête levée vers le ciel tout en riant, qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir fouler cette terre de ses pattes cette fois ci ! Que cela était long, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se transformer là tout de suite ? Que ce qui provoquait cette maudite transformation qui prenait tant de temps ?

Sa mère ne lui avait pas dit plus que « ça viendra naturellement, crois moi chérie. » Mais la nature prenait trop de temps, elle voulait que ce soit tout de suite.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, le lit d'herbe amortissant sa chute. Elle leva les bras au ciel.

« Oh ciel, ouvre toi à moi ! »

Elle eut un nouveau rire avant de se retourner sur le ventre, ne se souciant pas de se salir ou mettre de la paille dans ses cheveux. Bella regarda un moment les insectes qui s'envolaient devant elle, des papillons ou autres bestioles. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené son téléphone pour la musique mais c'est sans doute la seule chose qu'elle pouvait regretter à ce moment de liberté de sa vie.

Ses pieds se balancèrent sur un rythme de rock qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois sur le dos et contempla le ciel, les mains croisées derrière la tête, peut être que cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait bien ? Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention, comme un éclat dorée au travers des feuilles. Sa curiosité l'emporta sur son bien être et elle se leva.

C'est là qu'elle le vit, un peu plus loin, assis contre un arbre qui la fixait de ses adorables yeux couleur noisette pas aussi hypnotisant que les siens. Un poil intrigué elle se leva et se dirigea vers cet adolescent qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche quand la jeune femme apparut devant lui.

« Edward Cullen, petit écrivain en manque d'inspiration.

-Bella Swan, lycéenne à peine arrivée.

-Enchanté, c'est très plaisant de voir quelqu'un se rouler dans l'herber comme ça. _Elle ria de bon cœur._

-Possible, au moins je suis minimum libre, t'as l'air t'avoir un balai dans l'arrière train sans vouloir te vexer.

-Le mal est fait. _Après tout, Bella n'avait elle pas raison ? Il avait l'air du jeune richard du coin en manque d'affection de ses parents et qui se cachait dans la forêt pour écrire dans son carnet des « Je n'aime pas la vie »_ T'as du culot n'empêche.

 _-_ Ouais, sans culotte ça t'empêcherait pas de me violer. _Le garçon face à elle ne réagit pas._ C'est pas un balai que t'as, c'en ai carrément trois. Tu trouve pas ça drôle ?

-Disons que ton sens de l'humour … est un peu spécial.

-Dérangeant, bizarre, je sais tu peux le dire. Comme t'a à peu près mon âge je suppose que tu vas au lycée du coin ?

-Très bien supposer.

-T'es pas très causant … ? _Un cri la fit taire._

-Bella ! _C'était Charlie, elle se retourna pour lui faire face._ Jacob est là, mais franchement que ce que tu fous aussi loin ? _Dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé. Bella s'approcha de lui._

-Jacob aurait pu venir me chercher, au lieu que ce soit toi.

-Tu le connais … qui c'est ? _L'adolescent se leva._

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen monsieur Swan, je discutais avec votre fille jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez.

-Un vrai boute en train celle là ? _Demanda t-il en riant._ Ton père, ce serait pas Carlisle, le médecin ?

-En effet monsieur.

-Et bien ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, on y va mon cœur ? »

Belle ne lui répondit pas et alla en courant vers la maison. Cette nouvelle vie n'était pas si déplaisante finalement, si elle avait fait la tête en voyant la ville et le temps, sa visite de la forêt rehaussait le tout.

Elle n'entendit donc pas son père marmonner des « Je te jure, à 16 ans et se rouler encore dans l'herbe, on dirait une gosse »

Quant à lui, Edward se rassit et sortit son stylo qu'il venait de ranger pour aussitôt réécrire, cette jeune fille avait ravisé sa flamme d'écriture.


End file.
